Twilights Death
by leonmasteries
Summary: All but Edward have been killed off by Leon, who was sent to Forks WA by the Camarilla to take care of these breaches of the Masquerade. Leon has almost finished his job, but is now in wait to finish. Based off Vampire the Masquerade and Twilight.


It was a cold night in Forks, WA as a car was driving through the back roads, getting close to a house hidden by the trees. As it pulls up to the house and shut off. The driver and passenger doors open. A man, around 6' wearing a suit, pale skin, and messy brown hair stepped out of the driver's side. He looked no more than 17, his face void of any marks what so ever and was thin. A girl, about 5'5", with long curly brown hair wearing a jacket and jeans stepped out of the passenger's side. She looked about the same age as the man, her face was a little rounder than his. "Edward, is it all right for me to be here?" She asked in her emotionless tone. The man looked at her "Of course, you don't have to worry at all Bella." He said as he walked around and met with her, they then walked to the front door. When they got to the door, it was already opened, knocked off its hinges.

Edward ran inside to see what had happened, when Bella went in after him. She noticed a man's body was up against the wall, being supported by a long metal pipe that was stabbed through his neck, a wooden stake in his heart. The man looked about 30, fairly curly hair, and pale skin. Bella couldn't say anything, for she was in terror. She began to back away slowly, when out of the corner of her left eye, she saw another body draped across the couch. She looked and noticed a woman was lying there dead, the clothes ripped and claw marks on certain parts of her body. You couldn't see the face, for it was out of view. She began to turn around so as to head towards the door, but suddenly, she heard a clap coming from the stairs. Edward looked over to see a man walking down the stairs.

He was 5'10", with short brown hair, pale skin, and was wearing a brown trench coat with the sleeves removed, blue jeans, and black boots. He did not wear a shirt underneath, so you can see his pale, muscular chest, some hair on across it. His face had a scar over his left eye, and a brown goatee that was thin. He had a grin on his face as he looked at the two of them. "Who are you, and what have you done to my family?" Asked Edward, his voice almost yelling at the stranger. The man grinned even more, two fangs were where his canines were supposed to be. "Ah, the one I was sent here to deal with. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, but I thought you'd like to see your "family" before I showed myself as it were." His voice was somewhat deep, it had a dangerous sound to it, as if a wolf was about to kill. He paused for a minute, his eye's looking from Edward to Bella. "My name is Leon, Alpha of the clan Gangrel." Leon said, his eye's moving from Edward to Bella once more, and he gave a soft laugh, than sighed. "This is just too funny; so, you don't Goul the mortals you take with you, and you just let them tag along?" He was shaking his head "And to think, a Fledgling could deal with you."

Out of the blink of an eye, he vanished. "HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME. I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE." Edward yelled, he couldn't handle himself. As Bella stood there, unable to do anything, she felt someone running his fingers through her hair. "You threaten me?" Said Leon from behind Bella "How dare you threaten me." His voice got much darker, and after he said it, Bella began to cry. She fell down on her knees as she began sobbing. "What did you do to her?" Edward asked, the anger rising in his face. "What, you don't like this? I just gave her some voices to deal with, but enough playing around. I have work to do, and I will have to deal with you now." After he finished talking, Leon's fingers began to grow, as if long, razor sharp claws were there instead of regular nails.

Before Edward had time to react, Leon was right in front of him, his right hand grabbing onto Edwards face, the pointer and middle finger over each of Edwards eyes. "This will definitely... Aw fuck it." His fingers stabbed into Edwards eyes, blinding him completely. Edward began screaming in agonizing pain as Leon removed his hand, some remnants of Edwards eyes hanging from the claws. Leon kicked Edward over and brutally stomped on Edwards testicles, crushing his pelvis and breaking the bones as well. Edwards howled in pain and Leon just smiled. "You shouldn't have made yourself known by doing those things you did, you retarded vampire, or whatever the hell you are. I hope you enjoy your final moments on this planet, because they will be the most..." Leon bent down t words Edwards ear "agonizing you'll ever experience." He whispered those words into Edwards ear.

He then stomped once more on Edwards crotch, then dug his claws into Edwards upper left leg. Without even a second thought, Leon viciously ripped Edwards leg off, without even trying, and through it across the room towards the dead women. He then ripped both of Edwards arms off as well and tossed them aside like they were garbage. "Out of everything I've done in my life, this has to be the easiest." Leon sighs and steps off of Edward. "Ah, but we can't forget the sniveling child that's over near the door, now can we." He began walking towards Bella, her eyes were red from all the crying, mascara running down her face. "The voices, please get them out of my head, please, I don't want to hear them anymore." She said, breathing hard as she continued to hold herself. Leon just laughed at this sight. "Don't you touch her!" Edward tried to say, blood running down the front of his face as he tried to get up, but could barely move.

Leon shook his head slowly "after all this, you still care about her... Then she'll die before you." Leon went over and kicked Bella down, without using any of his strength, for that would kill her on the spot. She yelled and screamed in fear as she tried to get up, but Leon walked over, and potently stomped on her leg. The bone shattered as muscle began to ooze out of the spot where he stomped and she screamed in pain. "HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON HER." Edward yelled once again. "I didn't lay a hand on her yet, I just stopped her from moving is all." Leon said as he bent down and lifted her up by her shirt. She tried to escape Leon's grasp, but he grabbed onto the back of her head. Leon smiled at this and then, with his claws, dug them into her lower back. He began dragging the claws across and then hit the spinal cord.

Without a second thought, he sliced the spinal cord, paralyzing her lower half. She screamed as she felt agonizing pain, she began to cry. "Please, stop this, I don't want this, I don't want to die." Leon just stood there as he held her up off the ground, her legs unable to move at all. As she was being held, she began squirming. "Please, let me go, I didn't do anything to you." She pleaded as her arms tried moving to grab onto Leon's arm so as to escape his grasp. But before she could, he squeezed her head, crushing her skull. Silence hit the air suddenly like death had just entered the room. Leon than let go of the lifeless body as muscle and brain matter remained on his hand. He bent down and whipped it on Bella's lifeless corps. He walked over to Edward, who was completely silent now. Leon picked Edward up and dragged him towards Bella's lifeless body.

He shoved Edwards face into the pool of blood that was leaking from Bella's crushed skull. "Now, drink this blood, I don't want to kill a vampire who's a complete pussy." Leon said, his patient voice was wearing thin, but Edward just remained silent, tears were now pouring down his face. Leon just laughed, he then walked over towards the back of the couch. He bent down and picked up a thick sharp wooden stake. As he walked back over to Edward, he picked Edward up and brutally jabbed the stake into his chest, piercing the heart. Once the stake pierced the heart, Edward froze automatically, unable to move or speak. Leon than propped Edward against the wall next to the door in a sitting position. As Edwards began sitting there, Leon walked up towards the man propped on the wall and removed the Stake from the man's heart and dropped it. The man began yelling in horror "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FAMILY YOU MONSTER?" the man said, yelling at Leon "Carlisle Cullen, you witnessed as I killed your other so called children upstairs, and than your so called wife right over on the couch, while all you could do was sit there and watch in horror. I swear, this is the most retarded job I've ever had to do, I don't think Rabeek ever had this hard a time trying to blow up Melchim... No wait, that job was actually hard, this was far too easy and not worth my time." Leon said, in a bored voice.

The man was breathing in and out very deeply, anger coming over him. Leon noticed this and looked into his eye's "now, now, we will not have any kindred frenzying tonight, now will we, unless you want to end up like the retarded bitch with her skull crushed in, or your retarded son over there. Now that I have both of your attentions, let me just say, the prince of Olympia was very upset when he heard about kindred, thin bloods no less, revealing themselves to mortal society. If the Camarilla let this continue, there could be civil war." He looked back at Edward for a second, while Leon was looking at Edward, Carlisle grabbed onto the metal pipe and began to remove it. When Leon looked back, he noticed the guy trying to remove it and shook his head. "Why do they always have to be so.." Leon put one hand on Carlisle's head, and the other on his shoulder "Fucking" he said as the hand on Carlisle's head began to pull it away from the rest of his body as the other held onto his shoulder "Difficult" Leon finished as he ripped the man's head off with no effort at all, some of Carlisle's spinal cord went with the head. The rest of the man's body went completely limp as Leon just dropped the head down onto the ground. "I guess I don't need to explain anything after all." Leon said as he walked back over to Edward "I'm bored now, so this is over." He ripped Edwards head off before Edward could let out any sound.

He walked out of the house. Out of nowhere, a man appeared. He was wearing a hooded trench coat, and had a cane. He began walking slowly over towards Leon. "So, how was the... how do you say.. Mission?" He asked, a heavy Russian accent "Everything went exactly as it should Rabeek, a few whiny vampires, but nothing that we needed to actually fret over." Leon said, his voice was now kind, as if talking to his best friend, a smile on his face. Rabeek smiled and pulled out a cell phone. "We should get a little way's away before we do this." Rabeek said, humor was in his voice. Leon nodded and they both walked for a little while. After a few minutes to where the house was no longer in sight, Rabeek pushed a button. The house exploded, lighting the night sky. "You know, I enjoy blowing stuff up as well, but still, we should have waited at least a little bit." Leon said, shaking his head "Well, at least I didn't blow up a Sleep Country and Home Depot while in Olympia." Rabeek said in retort "Hey, those were only accidents, how was I supposed to know what the hell that weapon was." Leon said defensively "I tell you it go boom." Rabeek said, a grin on his face "Ya ya, let's get going, we can go screw with the Anarchs." Leon said, laughing a little at the memories. Rabeek nodded and they headed off down the road.


End file.
